Breaking
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Era irônico que tudo isto estivesse terminando no exato lugar onde começara.


_**Breaking  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto não me pertence, mas a Masashi Kishimoto.  
__**Atenção : **Contém spoilers. Se passa no episódio 109._

- # - # -

"Sakura... Obrigado."

Então simplesmente fiz aquilo que era necessário para a segurança dela.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Segurei seu corpo desacordado em meus braços e sorri, vendo a face tranqüila dela agora. Coloquei-a naquele banco onde tudo começou e a observei dormir por alguns instantes.

Era irônico que tudo isto estivesse terminando no exato lugar onde começara. Como se as duas pontas tivessem se atado e não houvesse mais volta para mim ou para qualquer um de nós.

E não havia mesmo.

Eu estava simplesmente atirando pela janela todas as memórias felizes que havia coletado com ela, Naruto e Kakashi. Estava renegando a minha própria vila. Konoha simplesmente não servia mais para mim.

Porque vingadores precisam de ódio, não de amor.

"_Você é fraco. Por que você é fraco ? Porque ainda falta ódio._"

Dei uma última olhada no corpo adormecido dela e lhe dei as costas. Dei as costas a tudo que tinha conseguido construir nestes últimos anos simplesmente porque aquilo não estava me deixando forte. Eu precisava ser que nem _ele_. Precisava matá-lo para que ele pagasse por todas as noites de solidão que tive depois daquilo.

Sempre tentei entender as razões que o levaram a matar todo o clã. No fundo, era o que mais desesperadamente eu tentava fazer. Mas, sempre que eu parecia querer entendê-lo, eu me lembrava dele em frente aos cadáveres de nossos pais. Aquilo simplesmente não tinha justificativa.

Mas por que ele me deixara vivo ?

"_Você me achava desagradável e me odiava. Você sempre quis me superar. É por isso que deixarei você viver. Pelo meu bem. Você também é capaz de ativar o Mangekyou Sharingan."_

Para testar a capacidade dele ? A mesma justificativa que ele usou para matar o clã inteiro ?

Não posso aceitar isso. _Ele_ me deixou vivo porque precisava de um vingador. Alguém que o fizesse pagar pelos seus pecados, alguém que realmente tivesse capacidade para isso. E apenas eu era capaz de obter _aquele_ Sharingan e ir de encontro a ele. Espero que esteja se remoendo em sua culpa, pois você vai pagar por cada Uchiha morto naquela noite.

E eu irei obter poder, mesmo que para isso tenha de me juntar a Orochimaru.

"_Eu sou a barreira que você deve superar. Viveremos até que isso aconteça, mesmo que você acabe me odiando. Isso é o que significa ser irmão._"

Não quero pensar nas frases que ele me dizia antes daquilo acontecer. Tudo isso me deixa muito confuso. Por mais distante que ele estivesse, eu ainda era o mais próximo a ele. E justamente eu sobrevivi. Isso tem de ter uma ligação, um motivo mais profundo...

Não quero entendê-lo. Apenas matá-lo. É melhor assim.

Tenho certeza absoluta de que Naruto irá me seguir. E então, longe dos olhos preocupados dela, irei matá-lo e obterei o Mangekyou Sharingan. Os mesmos olhos dele. Obterei ainda mais poder com Orochimaru e, então, cumprirei a minha vingança.

"_Sasuke, pare com esta história de vingança. Bem, neste trabalho já vi muita gente como você, mas todos que falavam em vingança não se deram bem. É trágico. Vai se machucar ainda mais e apenas sofrerá. Mesmo que tenha sucesso na vingança, só sobrará um vazio._"

Kakashi... Sei que tudo isto que me falou é verdade, mas desistir da minha vingança é negar a minha existência. Eu continuei vivendo para superar o meu irmão e matá-lo e, se fizer como me pediu, vou perder o rumo de minha vida, o sentido de tudo o que vivi até agora.

E, no final, quando obtiver o meu êxito, vai sobrar um vazio. E então eu poderei voltar, para que ela o preencha com seu amor e carinho. Eu não poderia viver com ela agora tudo o que desejaria, não enquanto eu não completar o meu objetivo de vida. Seria sem sentido.

Só que, no final, eu já não serei mais o mesmo. Terei matado meu melhor amigo e me tornado maléfico. O tempo também terá passado. E, então, talvez ela não queira mais curar as minhas feridas. Talvez tenha encontrado outro e me esquecido. Mas é um preço que eu preciso pagar.

Para me sentir vivo.

É realmente melhor que ela me esqueça. Porque o Sasuke que ela tanto amou morreu naquele instante, quando a deixou no banco. Não quero fazê-la sofrer. Quero tragar todo o sofrimento para mim, impedir que ela derrame mais lágrimas.

O problema é que preciso matar o Naruto.

O idiota que era sempre o último da classe. O idiota centro das risadas. De onde ele tirou tanto poder ? O que foi que fiquei fazendo por todo este tempo ? Brincando de ninja ? Naruto conseguiu um poder incrível, enquanto eu ainda sou o mesmo que saiu da academia.

Por mais que eu tente odiá-lo, não consigo. Apenas consigo me odiar por tê-lo deixado se afastar tanto de mim a ponto de eu ter me tornado o fraco. Eu preciso matá-lo para obter aqueles olhos. Devo simplesmente esquecer tudo que vivemos juntos e fazer aquilo que meu irmão fez com Shisui.

"_Irmão tolo. Se quiser me matar, me despreze, me odeie e viva uma vida miserável. Fuja, fuja, e agarre-se à vida. Então um dia, quando você tiver os mesmos olhos que eu, venha até a mim."_

E eu irei, Itachi... E me vingarei.

"Estávamos esperando, Sasuke-sama."

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Minha primeira de Naruto.Curtinha. Apenas quis imaginar os pensamentos do Sasuke entre a despedida da Sakura e o encontro com o quarteto do som. Feita sem nenhuma pretensão._


End file.
